Al filo de la espada
by a-lunatica
Summary: En época de competencias, el reino se llenaba de caballeros, caballos y tiendas de colores, más de lo normal. Más de lo que en el reino de Hogwarts estaban acostumbrados. Aunque el desorden y el caos eran parte del reino, partiendo porque el rey mismo era un desastre. Drarry Medieval AU, inspirado en Merlin. Escrito para el Drarrython 2012 team!AU.


Beta:caribelleih  
Disclaimer: Todo de JK, esto es sin fines de lucro.  
Rating: NC-17  
Resumen: En época de competencias, el reino se llenaba de caballeros, caballos y tiendas de colores, más de lo normal. Más de lo que en el reino de Hogwarts estaban acostumbrados. Aunque el desorden y el caos eran parte del reino, partiendo porque el rey mismo era un desastre. Levemente basado en Merlin.

 **Al filo de la espada**

En época de competencias, el reino se llenaba de caballeros, caballos y tiendas de colores, más de lo normal. Más de lo que en el reino de Hogwarts estaban acostumbrados. Aunque el desorden y el caos eran parte del reino, partiendo porque el rey mismo era un desastre.

El recién coronado rey.

Harry Potter nació en cuna de oro, sólo para ser despojado de todo por uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de los últimos tiempos. La historia nunca era contada tal cual fue, en parte para evitar miedos innecesarios y parte porque nadie sabe muy bien qué pasó. En el transcurso del 'Reinado del Terror', como fue denominada esa época oscura, los súbditos fieles al Rey James lograron derrocar a Lord Voldemort, quien mantenía el poder a base de miedo y torturas a los ciudadanos.

Harry Potter, en esencia, era todo lo esperable en un Buen Rey. Si no fuera tan propenso a romper las reglas de su propio reino y a pasar a llevar todo lo esperado en un Rey. Harry prefería las ropas cómodas a las suntuosidades de los trajes reales, robar comida de las cocinas a medianoche que asistir a un banquete real.

Y prefería ser él quien luchase en nombre de su reino en las competencias de coronación. Que eran a muerte, la mayoría de las veces.

Harry Potter solía arriesgarse más de lo necesario. A veces por causas nobles, muchas por simple valentía sin sentido (u orgullo, como prefiriese llamarle).

Harry sostuvo la espada con fuerza, con movimientos conocidos y confiados, apenas rozando la piel de su contrincante que yacía en el suelo. Suspiró, deseando que Hermione le hubiese dejado participar oculto bajo un casco, sin que nadie supiese quién era. Ser el Rey del lugar hacía difícil saber si sus contrincantes peleaban a ganar o estaban atemorizados por su nombre. A veces ser el rey apestaba.

Dejó a un lado el arma y ofreció una mano para levantar a su contrincante, bajo las ovaciones de los espectadores. Luego levantó la espada en símbolo de victoria y caminó hacia su tienda. Pasaría una media hora antes del siguiente duelo.

Podía sentir a Ron caminar detrás de él, pero Harry no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y menos con uno de sus consejeros, así que se escabulló entre medio de unas tiendas.

Frente a él había un hombre rubio, más rubio de lo que Harry recordaba haber visto jamás. El hombre llevaba el cabello corto, rozándole las orejas. Era alto, y bajo la armadura podía adivinarse un cuerpo delgado, pero musculoso. Harry se distraje unos segundos en la apariencia del hombre antes de notar qué estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos.

―¡Más firme! ―decía el rubio, riéndose y golpeando con la espada sobre el escudo que sostenía un muchacho.

Harry observó la escena algunos segundos, antes de avanzar hacia el grupo.

―Hey, amigo ―dijo Harry acercándose al grupo. Detrás del hombre rubio había otro moreno, alto, junto a una doncella de cabello corto, ambos riéndose a costa del sirviente―. Hey, ya es suficiente ―repitió Harry, alzando la voz cuando no lo escucharon.

A sus palabras siguió un silencio tenso, rodeado de todo el ruido que había en el terreno del castillo. El hombre rubio bajó la espada y giró el rostro hacia Harry. Tenía el rostro manchado con un poco de tierra y algunos mechones de pelo caían rebeldemente sobre su frente, pero a Harry no podía importarle menos. Los ojos de aquel hombre lo miraban con un desdén evidente.

―¿Te conozco? ―preguntó el hombre, inclinando el rostro, dando un paso más queriendo intimidarlo, pensó Harry. i _Ah, no sabe quién soy/i;_ sonrió y respondió el desafío dando un paso también.

―No lo creo ―respondió, balanceando un poco la espada que sostenía en la mano derecha. Había algo en aquel hombre que no encajaba totalmente, había algo en él que no podía identificar.

―Entonces qué haces aquí, me arruinas la diversión ―replicó el hombre, mirándolo de arriba abajo, provocando que Harry se sintiera intimidado sólo con esa mirada. No había nada en el mundo que lo provocara más que la arrogancia.

Harry levantó las cejas, disfrutando el momento. Hacía tanto tiempo que alguien no le hablaba así. No que le gustara no ser respetado, pero este hombre le hablaba como si Harry fuera solo un hombre, y no el dueño de todo lo que los rodeaba. Harry sintió adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, ganas de enfrascarse en una pelea infantil, en algo irracional sólo por poder hacerlo. Por demostrar que en él había más que sólo un Rey.

―Por supuesto que no te conozco ―bufó, levantando ligeramente la espada, balanceándose de un lado para otro. El hombre arqueó las cejas, como sorprendido por su respuesta, Harry sonrió―. Jamás olvidaría a alguien tan imbécil ―agregó, ampliando su sonrisa. El hombre se quedó quieto unos segundos, como sorprendido del giro de la situación y Harry sólo tuvo un instante para disfrutarlo, porque al siguiente un brillo metálico lo sacó del trance de observar los ojos grises de aquel hombre, para proteger su vida.

―Debes ser un sirviente por como luces ―dijo el hombre golpeándolo por el lado derecho, y Harry sorprendido por ser atacado demoró unos segundos más de lo habitual en defenderse, dudando entre responder o seguir con el juego―. Ni si quiera puede sostener la espada como un hombre ―se burló el hombre hablándole a sus amigos, bajando levemente la guardia. Harry aprovechó el momento para devolver la estocada, incapaz de no responder a un reto. El hombre sonrió ligeramente y se colocó en posición de defensa.

Harry no perdió tiempo antes de volver a atacar, no recordaba haberse sentido así de libre y entusiasmado en una simple pelea de espadas. El sonido del choque de las espadas llenó el lugar y atrajo miradas curiosas de los presentes, y una pequeña multitud comenzó a reunirse a su alrededor.

El hombre lo hizo retroceder unos pasos antes de que Harry encontrara el momento adecuado para golpearle en el diafragma con el mango de la espada y enviar al hombre de rodillas. Harry disfrutó la victoria unos segundos antes de posar la punta de la espada cerca del cuello del hombre, quien lo miraba altaneramente.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó Harry. Y debió haber algo en su voz, algo que mostrara quién realmente era, porque el hombre no discutió al responder.

―Draco Malfoy ―respondió mirándolo con curiosidad y cierto reto. Harry pudo apreciar todo lo que expresaban esos ojos. Grises, que lo miraban como si Malfoy quisiese mirar dentro de su mente―. No eres un sirviente ―agregó, levantando más el mentón, contradiciendo las normas de cortesía con el Rey.

―No, no lo soy ―aceptó, bajando la espada y guardándola en el cinto. A su alrededor podía escuchar murmullos de la gente del pueblo, y casi podía sentir la presencia de Hermione, su consejera real y amiga, en medio del público―. Levántate ―agregó, sabiendo que ahora todo en él gritaba el poder que poseía. Malfoy se levantó, cauteloso.

―Eres el Rey Harry ―dijo Malfoy, y Harry podía jurar que escuchó desprecio escondido tras el asombro―. Harry Potter ―repitió, y Harry, esta vez no tuvo dudas; nunca había escuchado su nombre con tanto desdén, era como si decir su nombre fuera una ofenda en sí mismo―. El Rey más joven en siglos ―continuó―, el vencedor del Mago Oscuro, el―

―Yo no lo vencí ―aclaró Harry, comenzando a molestarse. La sensación de ser tratado como alguien común y no como el mito que era, totalmente evaporada―. ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó, odiando la atención que había en él, ahora y en cada segundo.

―Ya lo dije ―respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa de desprecio―. ¿O tantas batallas te han fundido el cerebro?

Harry pudo escuchar el murmullo de asombro de la gente que los rodeaba. Incluso los compañeros de aquel hombre los observaban entre asombro y diversión. Harry sonrió, era un cambio refrescante.

―Muestras valentía ―dijo Harry, dando un paso hacia el costado de Malfoy, sin dejar de mirarlo―. Y ningún respeto ―agregó, posando la mano sobre el mango de su espada, casi inconscientemente, pero el deseo de competir con aquel hombre estaba ahí, picando bajo la piel.

―No has hecho nada para merecerlo ―continuó Malfoy y Harry no pudo evitar reírse. Soltó una carcajada y Malfoy lo miró como si estuviera loco, alzando las cejas y retrocediendo un poco.

―No puedes hablarme así ―dijo Harry, divertido―. Podría mandarte a encerrar con los caballos.

―Pero no lo harás ―dijo Draco retándolo con la mirada.

―No, no lo haré ―respondió Harry aceptando el reto.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos unos segundos; sin que ninguno despegara la vista del otro. Sólo cuando Hermione lo tomó del brazo para llamar su atención, Harry desvió la vista de Malfoy.

―Tienes que atender los juegos, Harry ―dijo Hermione cautelosamente, llevando la vista desde Malfoy hacia él.

―Sí, su alteza ―dijo Malfoy, y aquel apelativo sonaba más a un insulto de lo que debería. Hermione lo miró con asombro, pero Harry sólo sonrió.

―Nos vemos en la arena, Malfoy –dijo Harry, tocando el brazo de Hermione para que se calmara, y continuó hablando, lento―, a menos que lo que mostraste acá sea todo de lo que eres capaz ―sonrió, incapaz de no seguir con el juego.

―Oh ―respondió Malfoy, dando un paso hacia él, inclinándose ligeramente, como si fuera un secreto, o como si fuera una amenaza―, no ha visto nada, sir ―agregó.

Harry se quedó sin saber qué decir unos segundos, atontado con la cercanía, con el reto y la promesa de aquellas palabras.

―Digo lo mismo, Malfoy ―respondió Harry, y aquella conversación ya no parecía sólo sobre duelos de espada, pero Hermione volvió a llamar su atención y antes de que Malfoy pudiera responder, Harry ya estaba siendo arrastrado hacia el trono para dar seguir con los duelos.

Harry estiró los músculos del cuello llevando la cabeza de un lado a otro, luego dio unos saltitos e hizo la girar la espada en la mano. Luego dio un par de pasos hacia la arena, espada en una mano, escudo en la otra. Draco Malfoy, el hombre que le había hablado sin ningún respeto hacia menos de una hora, había llegado a la final, igual que Harry.

―No esperé verte otra vez ―dijo Harry dando un paso más hacia Malfoy.

―A diferencia de ti, Potter, me gané el derecho de estar aquí ―respondió Malfoy, avanzando un paso hacia Harry también; iban lentamente hacia encontrarse en el centro, ambos esperando la señal de partida para atacar―, y no voy a darte ventaja por ser quien eres.

―No te he pedido nada ―dijo Harry luego de que sonara la campanilla que indicaba que el duelo había comenzado. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el lado, como formando un círculo―, sería una decepción si lo hicieras ―agregó.

Draco comenzó a caminar igual que él, ambos observándose mientras caminaban, rodeándose; Harry no se atrevía a dejar de mirar a Malfoy a los ojos, nada más que ellos dos existían en ese momento.

―Supongo que aquí es cuando se mide si mereces o no el trono ―replicó Draco, alzando la espada.

Harry se distrajo unos segundos apreciando la fina hoja iluminada por los rayos de sol de la tarde y casi lo lamenta, porque en ese instante, Draco arremetió contra él, golpeándolo por la derecha. Harry respondió rápido, asegurando el escudo contra él y atacando inmediatamente.

Siguieron así un buen rato, atacando y defendiendo, como si estuvieran midiéndose, probando hasta dónde llegaba la fuerza de cada uno.

De hecho, hacía mucho que Harry no disfrutaba un duelo, hacía mucho que no se enfrentaba a alguien que estuviese a su nivel.

―No un mal jugador ―dijo Malfoy condescendientemente―, pero eres muy lento.

―Tienes buena técnica ―respondió Harry en el mismo tono, observando a Draco avanzar, sus movimientos certeros, medidos, entrenados, casi como Harry mismo―, pero piensas demasiado ―agregó, luego atacó rápido, haciendo retroceder a Malfoy algunos pasos, tomándolo desprevenido.

Harry golpeó con la espada por la derecha y giró sobre sus pies para acercarse a Malfoy y golpearlo con un puñetazo. Retrocedió instintivamente antes de que la espada de Malfoy lo partiera en dos, pero se recuperó, atacando y ganando terreno con el escudo, pero Malfoy se recuperó de la nada y, en un movimiento repentino, Harry tuvo que soltar el escudo e inclinarse, dio una voltereta en el suelo y asestó contra Malfoy que dio un salto e intentó golpear a Harry con el escudo, Harry aprovechó el momento y se levantó, volviendo a posición, Malfoy dejó caer el escudo y sonrió.

Harry, sin poder evitarlo, le respondió la sonrisa, ambos estaban jadeando, ardiendo de adrenalina.

―Nada mal para un total desconocido ―concedió Harry.

―Nada mal para ser un idiota, su alteza ―se burló Malfoy, luego atacó otra vez.

Y esta vez, sin escudos de por medio, fue diferente. Más rápido, más instintivo, más como si la hoja de acero pasara a centímetros de cortar tu piel cada vez que el enemigo atacaba. Harry y Malfoy giraban en la arena, persiguiéndose el uno al otro, ya no midiéndose ni retándose, sino intentando ganar.

La multitud a su alrededor gritaba de emoción, el duelo parecía interminable.

A Harry le dolían los músculos, comenzaba a sentir la fatiga de una jornada de duelos, pero cuando Malfoy golpeó dejando demasiado espacio entre su brazo y su cuerpo, Harry vio la oportunidad y asestó un golpe contra el hombro de Draco a través de la armadura, cuando el hombre gimió de dolor, Harry giró sobre sus talones y lo golpeó en el pecho con el codo. Malfoy trastabilló unos pasos antes de caer al suelo y Harry avanzó hacia él.

La multitud explotó en gritos y Harry clavó la espada en el suelo antes de alzar los brazos, celebrando la victoria.

Cuando escuchó que Malfoy se movía, fue demasiado tarde.

Malfoy lo golpeó en la parte de atrás de las rodillas y Harry cayó hacia adelante sin poder evitarlo, cuando quiso levantarse, el filo de una espada estaba presionándose contra su cuello.

Harry alzó la vista para ver la sonrisa pagada en los labios de Malfoy, la expresión de superioridad y satisfacción escrita en sus expresiones.

―Demasiado confiado, su alteza ―dijo Malfoy en tono burlón―. ¿No pensaste que alguien pudiera, en efecto, vencer al rey?

―Me atacaste por la espalda, Malfoy, no estaría de rodillas si no fuera por tu bajeza.

―No estarías de rodillas si no fuera porque soy el mejor ―agregó Draco, alejando la espada de Harry, perdonándole la vida.

Harry se estaba escondiendo en uno de los pasillos aledaños al salón de baile que estaba repleto de gente demasiado feliz y satisfecha. Los banquetes reales nunca eran de su agrado, más aún cuando no era él quien ganaba los retos.

―¿Escondiéndote de tus admiradores, Potter? ―dijo alguien apareciendo a su lado. Malfoy. Aquel bastardo. Aquel que no sólo le había ganado en los juegos, sino que también osaba a tratarlo como una persona más.

Lo que a Harry le gustaba, pero seguía siendo algo nuevo, algo a lo que Harry no estaba acostumbrado. Pero era un reto, una llamada de atención, algo en lo que enfocarse.

Tenía que ganarse el respeto de Draco Malfoy, y no recibirlo por defecto.

―Podría decir lo mismo, Malfoy, la celebración es por ti ―respondió Harry todo su cuerpo respondiendo a la cercanía del otro hombre.

Malfoy se acercó aún más y ahora, sin armaduras ni espadas, Harry podía admirar propiamente al otro cuerpo. El hombre era delgado, pero sus miembros eran firmes, su piel pálida y su cabello, ahora limpio, lucía aún más rubio que en los juegos.

―Celebran a su nuevo rey ―corrige Malfoy―, el que yo te haya vencido es un detalle ―agrega, sonriendo tan ampliamente que no, no que piensa que es un detalle, y que no, no lo dejará pasar nunca―. Que yo le haya ganado al Rey de todo Hogwarts es una nimiedad. Una espectacular nimiedad.

―Pues te has ganado el respeto de todo el pueblo ―dice Harry, correspondiendo la sonrisa. La pared a su espalda se siente más caliente de lo que debería y sabe que en cualquier momento vendrá alguien por el pasillo buscándolo.

―No es su aprobación lo que estoy buscando ―dijo Malfoy, acercándose aún más a Harry, su aliento casi rozando contra su cuello.

Harry llevó una mano hacia el cabello rubio y tiró para levantar el mentón de Malfoy.

―Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Malfoy ―susurró Harry, peligroso, sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde iban con ese intercambio de palabras―, no sabes qué puedes encontrar.

―Quizás es exactamente lo que quiero lograr ―replicó Draco, pegando su cuerpo con el de Harry, quién se estremeció con la intensidad con que Malfoy lo miraba―. No le tengo miedo a los retos ―agregó, dejándose caer de rodillas, sus manos comenzando a bajar los pantalones de Harry.

―¿Volverás a tu condado? ―preguntó Harry, falto de voz, incapaz de quitar la vista de Malfoy arrodillado frente él, pero incapaz de detenerlo tampoco.

―¿Y perderme todas las posibilidades de patearte el trasero otra vez? ―bromeó Draco sosteniendo el pene de Harry en una mano, y acariciando sus bolas con la otra―. Ni lo sueñes, Potter ―agregó, cerrando los ojos y succionando a Harry.

―Ya veremos quién suplica clemencia la próxima vez ―dijo Harry.

La sonrisa de Malfoy quedó atrapada entre sus labios, que lamían a Harry como si no hubiese otro día. Buscando en toda su fuerza de voluntad, Harry indicó a Draco que se detuviera, que se levantara. No quería que todo terminase así de rápido.

Cuando Draco estuvo frente a Harry, éste volvió a enredar las manos en el cabello rubio y juntó sus bocas, atacando los labios de Draco con fuerza.

―Ya veremos, su imajestad/i ―respondió Draco, para luego volver a besarlo. Harry se sentía explotar, caliente, excitado tanto con las palabras como con los movimientos de Draco, la manera en que sus cuerpos se pegaban, la manera en que Harry sentía el miembro duro de Draco presionarse contra su entrepierna, expuesta.

En un movimiento repentino, Harry giró las posiciones dejando a Draco contra la pared.

―Eres imposible ―dijo Harry contra la piel del otro―. Eres imposible y no puedo ―continuó, frotándose contra él―, no puedo contenerme―. Malfoy gimió contra su cuello y Harry toó eso como un incentivo para continuar―. Eres lo que quiero ¿sabes? Lo supe desde que te vi en los juegos, desde de que no te importó contra quien luchabas.

Draco besó el cuello de Harry y éste coló una mano hacia sus miembros y empezó a masturbarlos rápido.

―Quiero tenerte a mis pies, Draco. Sostenerte entre mis brazos y que dejes caer, que ―Harry debió parar y concentrarse en respirar, un gemido atrapado en su garganta.

Siguieron así un rato, Harry masturbándolos y Draco aferrándose a él, recorriendo la piel de Harry, dejando marcas en las caderas, ambos gimiendo desesperados.

Draco se corrió primero, y la humedad del semen de Draco hizo que Harry se corriera a los segundos.

Ahí, los dos, en medio de uno de los pasillos vacíos del castillo, ocultos de los cientos de invitados.

Ahí, ellos dos. Rey y caballero, iniciando algo que sería una aventura épica.

FIN


End file.
